This invention relates to a noise reduction device for a chain drive mechanism, and more particularly to a device for reducing noise arising when a track chain of a track-type tractor comes into engagement with a sprocket.
When track-type tractors are operated, particularly in a reverse direction, a noise problem is experienced as a result of the track bushings of the track chains forcefully engaging the sprocket teeth. In order to avoid this shortcoming, it has been proposed to secure rubber members to the opposite sides of the sprocket so as to support the radially inward surfaces of the track links. However, these rubber members are repeatedly contacted by the metal track links under severe environmental conditions so that they fail prematurely. For example, contact with mud, ice and other foreign material quickly causes such rubber members to wear and to generally lose their effectiveness. In addition, the arrangement of securing them to either sprocket or the track frame has been excessively complicated, increasing manufacturing costs.